Mourning Grave
by TanpaNama52
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang bisa melihat hantu. Ia kembali ke kampung halamannya dan tinggal bersama dengan pamannya. Di sana ia bertemu dengan seorang teman berambut pirang yang selalu memakai seragam sekolah. Lalu sebuah kenyataan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lupakan. SasuNaru. Shonen-Ai BxB


"Aku tidak apa-apa bu!" Sasuke mendengus panjang, ia menatap sketsa lukisan wajah ibunya yang baru saja dibuatnya selama perjalanan pulang. Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam kereta. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ia baru saja pulang sekolah. "Ibu tenang saja. Aku lebih nyaman disini daripada di Amerika. _Mereka—_ tidak menggangguku sama sekali." Sasuke menjelaskan tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama paman kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti di stasiun pertama, seorang penumpang wanita berambut ikal panjang masuk kedalam kereta sebelum kereta kembali melaju. Sasuke melirik sejenak wanita itu, dia sedang menghubungi seseorang dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke memasukkan buku sketsanya ke dalam tas. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan kalung berbando persegi enam dengan lingkaran berbentuk naga didalamnya berputar pertanda bahwa sedang ada arwah didalam kereta.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati. Ia tidak takut. Sejak kecil ia sudah bisa melihat hantu. Keturuanan Uchiha memang bisa melihat arwah hantu yang masih bergentayangan di dunia. Lampu didalam kereta mulai berkedip-kedip dan Sasuke merasa bahwa hanya ia dan penumpang terakhir itu yang berada didalam kereta. Padahal sebelumnya masih ada beberapa orang bersamanya. Menutup matanya, Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa berat. Di sana, tepatnya ditempat wanita berambut ikal itu, ada seorang arwah gadis dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Memang ada hantu cantik? Sasuke merutuki pemikirannya.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Bandu kalungnya belum mau berhenti berputar. Lalu tiba-tiba saja lampu kereta mati. Sasuke merasa sesak sekarang. Ia menggerlingkan matanya berusaha tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Beberapa detik setelahnya, lampu kembali menyala dan arwah hantu wanita itu berada tepat didepan Sasuke membuat Sasuke hampir saja menjerit jika saja, ia tidak ingat kalau ia masih menyandang gelar Uchiha.

 **ooOOoo**

Sama seperti suasana di dalam kereta. Kali ini Sasuke merasakan suasana yang sama di apartemennya. Ia bersiaga memegang erat kalungnya, menyodorkannya kesana kemari agar ia tahu dimana hantu itu akan muncul dan bukannya mendadak seperti didalam kereta tadi.

Sesaat, aura disekitar Sasuke kembali normal seperti biasanya. Ia meletakkan kalungnya lalu berjalan menuju _pantry_ , ingin membasahi tenggorokannya yang sempat mengering. Hantu-hantu sialan, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal sudah melakukan kebaikan kepada mereka. Saat Sasuke hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya, suasanya kembali terasa mencekam.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Walau tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri kembali. Lampu apartemen Sasuke meredup, tengkuknya kembali terasa berat. Ia memicingkan mata saat tiba-tiba saja arwah wanita yang ada di kereta itu sudah muncul di sudut apartemennya. Sasuke mendesah, ia tidak akan hidup tenang sebelum menyelesaikan masalah arwah wanita itu.

Esok harinya, berita tentang ditemukannya seorang mayat wanita yang di kubur begitu saja langsung menjadi berita terhangat. Sang pelaku baru saja ditangkap yang ternyata adalah ayah tirinya sendiri. Sementara itu ibunya yang ternyata adalah wanita berambut ikal yang dilihat Sasuke di kereta semalam terlihat menangis histeris.

"Paman!"

" _Oh Sasuke, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"_

"Aku merasa bosan sendirian. Aku akan tinggal bersama paman."

Terdengar pekikan dari seberang sana membuat Sasuke langsung menjauhkan ponselnya, " _APA? Apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana kalau dua orang bisa melihat hantu? Kau ingin rumah kita menjadi sarang hantu."_

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Aku juga merasa tengganggu. Lagipula rumah itu adalah rumah kedua orang tuaku."

Sang paman terdiam sejenak, _"Benar. Hanya saja—"_

"Aku akan tiba di sana besok siang. Sampai jumpa paman." Dan sebelum sang paman mengeluarkan alasan tidak masuk akalnya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan sambungan. Lagipula, ia juga merindukan kampung halamannya.

 **ooOOoo**

 **Mourning Grave**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru** **and Other.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Horror (Gagal) Romance, and Angsty.**

 **Length : OneShoot**

 _ **Summary : Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang bisa melihat hantu. Ia kembali ke kampung halamannya dan tinggal bersama dengan pamannya. Di sana ia bertemu dengan seorang teman berambut pirang yang selalu memakai seragam sekolah. Lalu sebuah kenyataan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lupakan.**_

 **.**

 **D.L.D.R**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke kampung halamannya menggunakan Bus. Ia sedang malas menggunakan mobil. Butuh waktu berjam-jam dari kota menuju kampung halamannya, dan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk santai di dalam bus. Bus yang ditumpangi Sasuke berhenti di halte pertama kampung halamannya, dari kejauhan sebenarnya ia sudah memperhatikan seorang yang berdiri di depan halte menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan rumpi berwarna merah. Rambutnya pirang, iris matanya berwarna biru dan kulitnya tan pucat. Tunggu dulu pucat?

 _Shit—_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dia bukan manusia melainkan arwah. Sasuke memalingkan wajah berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun mengabaikan sosok pirang yang saat itu tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Sasuke yakin kalau hantu itu pasti masih melihatnya hingga bus yang ditumpanginya mulai melaju kembali.

"Kau sudah datang? Kemarilah, aku sedang memasang jimat."

Kampung halaman Sasuke memang masih sangat tradisional. Rumahnya pun masih berbetuk seperti era- _edo_. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Kecuali pamannya yang sekarang menjadi phobia dengan dunia luar. Mungkin karena sudah kapok dengan hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran layaknya manusia di luar sana.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kalung penujuk hantunya lalu membenturkannya di lonceng rumah yang mempunyai bentuk serupa dengan bando kalungnya, bedanya hanya di segi ukuran. "Owh. Kau masih menyimpannya? Apa itu berguna untukmu?" Sang paman— _Obito—_ menyahut sambil terus menempel kertas-kertas jimat yang entah berguna atau tidak.

"Sangat berguna." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di teras rumah lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang penyangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kelereng hitam Sasuke mengedar memperhatikan rumah yang sudah ditinggalkannya semenjak ia berusia 10 tahun. Ada foto nenek moyangnya yang terpajang di tengah-tengah bagian rumah, ada juga sebuah pedang panjang dan kalung jimat. _Ck—_ Pamannya benar-benar mengoleksi semua barang nenek moyangnya.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu. Kau pasti lelah."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melepas sepatunya. Ia butuh istirahat, besok saja ia mengunjungi sekolah barunya.

 **ooOOoo**

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat dan jelas. Ia berjalan kearah bangku yang kosong. Seingatnya, bangku sebelahnya diisi dengan seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Kenapa malah terganti dengan gadis berambut norak. Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Namaku Sakura, Sasuke – _kun_? Kau sangat tampan." Sakura memperkenalkan diri, percaya diri kalau Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menolak wanita cantik seperti dirinya. Dia adalah wanita paling cantik disekolah.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin pertanda ia tidak menyukai wanita di sampingnya itu. Ia mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesis kesal lalu bertukar kembali dengan siswa yang sebelumnya duduk disana. _Ck—_ dasar wanita merepotkan—Sasuke membatin kesal.

Suasana kelas sangat tenang. Hanya suara papan tulis yang digores kapur oleh sang guru yang terdengar ditelingan Sasuke. Semua siswa terlihat menulis catatan dengan tenang, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Terdengar sebuah dengungan keras membuat Sasuke menoleh ke jendela, ia memperhatikan seisi kelas dan semuanya terlihat normal seolah tidak terusik dengan dengungan itu. Atau memang pada dasarnya hanya Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

Suasana kembali terasa mencekam dan kalung di leher Sasuke mulai berputar. Auranya terasa lebih kuat dari yang biasanya dan Sasuke merasa seperti berada di dimensi yang lain. Padahal ia masih bisa melihat semua murid didalam kelas. _Brugh—_ Tepat saat Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela, sebuah telapak tangan yang penuh darah tercetak di kaca jendela. Sasuke memalingkan wajah sejenak, ia kembali melihat kerah jendela dan jejak telapak tangan itu sudah menghilang.

 _Sial—_ hidupnya pasti tidak akan tenang lagi setelah ini.

 **ooOOoo**

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita berambut pirang kuning pucat itu terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian pulang kerumahnya. Gadis dengan papan nama Yamanaka Ino itu, sebenarnya sedang mencari anjingnya yang menghilang kemarin, namun karena lelah pulang dari sekolah, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dulu untuk mengganti seragamnya.

 _Deg... Deg... Deg..._ Suasana jalanan menuju rumahnya mendadak sepi. Ino merasa seperti diikuti seseorang. Tetapi, saat ia berbalik, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya. Ia mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit dan bulu kuduknya mulai merinding dengan sendirinya. Ino mempercepat langkahnya, sekarang ia benar-benar takut.

"Ibu?"

Tidak orang dirumahnya, Ino mencoba menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran anehnya. Ia melepaskan rumpi kaosnya lalu menyiapkan makanan di dapur. _Brugh—_ suara pintu tertutup dengan keras membuat Ino terlonjak hampir saja menjatuhkan piringnya. Ia menelan ludah merasakan uara tidak enak didalam rumahnya. Dengan keberaniannya, Ino berjalan kembali menuju pintu, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ino mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin angin yang sudah menghempaskan pintunya dengan keras.

Ino menggeleng-geleng terus mencoba menghilang rasa takut didalam dirinya hingga saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapurnya sebuah cairan pekat berwarna merah tertumpa di atas kepalanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...,"

Ino berteriak dengan keras saat tahu kalau cairan yang tertumpa di atas kepalanya adalah darah. Darah milik anjingnya karena ia juga menemukan kalung milik anjingnya ikut tertump. Ino panik, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air lalu meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Sakura... Sakura... tolong aku. Dia... si rubah itu... dia datang menemuiku."

Lampu rumah Ino tiba-tiba saja mati membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan, ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya diseberang sana karena terlalu panik. Dan sebelum Ino sempat berlari, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik ke dalam toilet di dekat dapur. Ia menjerit tertahan melihat sosok yang telah menyeretnya dengan kasar. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Tubuh Ino terangkat keatas, lehernya di cekik dengan sangat keras hingga ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sosok berambut pirang yang telah mencekiknya sambil memakai masker yang penuh dengan darah.

 **ooOOoo**

 _Brugh—_ Sasuke mendesis saat punggungnya di benturkan dengan keras pada tembok di belakangnya. Ia menatap malas siswa berambut merah yang sedang memojokkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan. Jauhi Sakura. Sakura hanya milikku."

Sasuke mendengus sinis, "Ambil saja. Memang sejak kapan aku tertarik pada wanita norak itu." Jawaban Sasuke langsung mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah dari siswa berpapan nama Sasori itu. Sasuke terduduk di atas tanah. Ia sedang malas bermain fisik. Ah, memang sejak kapan ia melakukan hal-hal di dunia ini dengan rajin selain membantu hantu-hantu itu meringankan dendamnya.

"Wanita norak? Kau tidak tahu kalau Sakura itu wanita paling cantik di sekolah ini." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Paling cantik? Aku sama sekali tidak berminat." Sasuke hendak mendapatkan pukulan kembali namun siswa yang bersama Sasori tadi menahan tubuh Sasori.

"Sudahlah. Kita hanya buang-buang waktu menghajar wajah datarnya." Nagato menasehati. Ia sedang malas berurusan dengan siapapun karena Sasori yang terlalu _possesif_ pada Sakura yang pada dasarnya Sakura yang terlalu centil menjadi seorang wanita.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai mendekati Sakura. Kau akan mati."

Sasori memperingatkan sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di tempatnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

 **ooOOoo**

"Kau bilang cetakan telapak tangan darah di jendela?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Itu sangat mengejutkanku." Jawabnya sebelum menyuapkan beberapa bulir ramen kedalam mulutnya. Saat ini ia sedang makan malam bersama pamannya dengan menu ramen. Memang apalagi yang ada didalam kulkas pamannya yang phobia terhadap dunia luar. Sepertinya ia harus pergi ke pasar membeli beberapa tomat sebagai penyeimbang gizinya.

"Itu berarti dia menyimpan dendam yang sangat banyak." Obito menjelaskan menurut pengalamannya selama ini.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kalau hantu yang punya banyak dendam?" Sasuke mulai penasaran. "Sepertinya kau belum pernah bertemu dengan hantu yang benar-benar menyeramkan." Obito menjawab dengan wajah horor.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau dia muncul lagi?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Tentu saja, kau benar-benar harus mengabaikannya." Obito mencibir. Padahal ia sangat tahu pribadi Sasuke yang dingin, lalu kenapa anak itu masih saja sering membantu hantu-hantu itu meringankan dendamnya. Ah, berhati dingin yang baik hati. Sepertinya itulah julukan yang cocok untuk keponakannya itu.

"Harus." Obito menegaskan saat melihat Sasuke berfikir entah apa. Salah satu sifat Sasuke adalah jika, ia sudah penasaran maka, ia akan menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan cara apapun.

 **ooOOoo**

Hari kedua setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke memilih untuk berkeliling di sekitar kampung halamannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, kampung halamannya masih terasa sangat menyejukkan. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan-jalan di jembatan kayu yang ada ditengah rawa-rawa.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon ditemani dengan seekor anjing yang sangat besar. Sasuke berhenti berjalan, ia mengambil buku sketsa miliknya dan mulai menggambar sang objek.

"Wah kau sangat pintar menggambar."

Sasuke reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia berdehem salah tingkah berpura-pura sedang merenggakan otot-otot lehernya saat tahu kalau sosok yang bersuara tadi adalah hantu yang dilihatnya di halte. Ia kembali menggoreskan pensilnya mempertebal garis pinggir pada tubuh anjing yang digambarnya dengan wanita itu.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa melihat." Sang hantu pirang mulai bercerita, Sasuke masih dengan wajah _stoic_ nya berusaha tidak terpengaruh. "Dan anjing yang bersamanya adalah anjing penjaganya." Si pirang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kurasa kau juga bisa melihat anjingnya?"

Goresan pensil Sasuke langsung membelok dari garis dasarnya. Ternyata sosok anjing yang digambarnya telah mati dan yang dilihatnya disana adalah arwah anjing. Dan sialnya ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh sosok hantu pirang itu.

 **ooOOoo**

Selama jam istirahat, Sasuke memilih duduk dipinggir lapangan bola memperhatikan Sasori dan teman sekelasnya sedang bermain bola. Salah satu siswa yang menemani Sasori itu terlihat sedang di _bully_. Sasuke mendengus, ia tidak ingin bersikap sok pahlawan. Walau pada kenyataannya selama ini, ia sudah bersikap sok pahlawan pada hantu-hantu yang dibantunya.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok pirang yang sudah dua kali dilihatnya itu muncul dan duduk disampingnya. Sasuke meringis tanpa suara. Tidak bisakah? Sehari saja ia tidak melihat hantu-hantu menyebalkan disekelilingnya? Atau ia ikuti saja cara pamannya dengan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Oh tidak, kedengarannya itu jauh lebih membosankan.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihatku." Si pirang mulai bercerita. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar kesal karena sang raven terus saja mengabaikannya. "Di halte, anjing penjaga. Kau akan terus berpura-pura tidak melihatku, Teme." Si pirang mengumpat. Namun, Sasuke masih bergeming memasang wajah datar andalannya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencag. Tidak biasanya jantungnya akan berdebar kencang saat bertemu hantu. Tidak? Ini bukan perasaan takut. Walau ia sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

"Dasar Teme. Waaah, lihatlah kau benar-benar mengabaikanku." Sasuke masih bertahan.

Si pirang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namu beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Aku berjanji tidak akan memintamu meringankan dendamku."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke langsung bereaksi dengan menoleh menatap si pirang.

Si pirang mendengus, "Ah, kejamnya kau ini." Ia mencibir, terlihat lucu membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Benar. Aku hanya butuh teman bicara. Aku bukannya menyukaimu, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku. Aku merasa kesepian selama ini."

"Siapa namamu?"

Si pirang menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti saat ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Naruto." Nama itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiran Sasuke. "Naruto? Nama yang bangus." Si pirang yang baru saja diberi nama oleh Sasuke itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibir tan pucatnya.

"Dobe!" Sasuke bergumam pelan teringat seseorang di masa lalu. Ah, bagaimana rupa orang itu sekarang yah? Sepertinya anak itu juga sudah pindah.

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng, ia mengalihkan wajahnya kembali kedepan tidak ingin melihat Naruto terlalu lama, atau ia akan dianggap orang gila karena berbicara sendiri. "Melihat seragammu, kau pasti murid disekolah ini."

"Sepertinya begitu." Naruto menjawab dengan nada pelan.

" _Hey! Lempar bolanya dengan benar. Aku berbaik hati padamu bukan berarti kau setara denganku brengsek._ " Sasori menipuk kepala Nagato dan menendang dada Nagato sebanyak dua kali dengan sangat kasar. Tidak ada perlawanan karena Sasori memang terkenal sebagai preman sekolah.

"Kau hanya akan melihatnya seperti itu, dia dipukuli tanpa alasan?" Naruto berteriak kesal, tidak terima melihat perlakuan kasar yang dilihatnya.

"Hn."

"Aisshh. Kau ini benar-benar Teme." Naruto kembali mengumpat. Sasuke menghela nafas mencari alasan yang tepat. Nagato adalah teman Sasori sendiri, untuk apa ia membela anak buah Sasori sendiri.

 _Wushhh—_ tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang disekitar Sasuke dan Naruto. Kalung Sasuke berputar dan bergetar hebat. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, sama seperti sebelumnya saat kejadian di kelas. Tidak ada yang menyadari aura kuat yang terasa sangat jahat itu.

"Hussh! Itu si masker!" Naruto meletakkan jari telujuknya di atas bibirnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah membuat Sasuke mengerinyit heran. Dan lagi, Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya seperti berlari dari kejaran seseorang.

 _Brugh—_ Sasori jatuh dengan sendirinya seolah ada seseorang yang mendorongnya, padahal tidak ada seorang pun disampingnya.

Sasuke ikut beranjak, ia melepaskan kalungnya melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan hantu. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah gudang kecil dekat lapangan bola. Ada aura kuat yang berasal dari dalamnya, Sasuke membuka pintunya perlahan. _Deg—_ didalam sana ada seorang hantu wanita sedang duduk sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ah. Debunya banyak sekali."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya berharap kalau hantu itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Ia segera beranjak karena bel pertanda selesainya jam istirahat sudah berbunyi.

 **ooOOoo**

Di rumah, Sasuke mulai memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Ia menatap malas pamannya yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan gaya aneh. Sang paman yang sedari tadi asyik dengan dunianya sendiri mulai jengah melihat wajah gelisah Sasuke.

"Pedang dan belati ini sepasang. Saat pedang ini diberi mantra maka, belati ini juga ikut di bawah pengaruh mantra." Obito melirik Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan hantu itu?"

"Tapi hantu itu benar. Tidak ada yang perduli. Entah di _bully_ ataupun dipukuli tidak ada yang perduli. Aku pun juga tidak perduli." Obito terdiam sejenak. "Benar. Dulu sewaktu aku sekolah, aku akan membalas temanku yang dipukuli."

"Setidaknya itu yang aku ingat." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak percaya yang sudah." Obito berjalan menuju tempat olahraga yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia mengangkat beban dengan posisi tidur layaknya di tempat-tempat _gym_ modern.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga...,"

Obito mulai menghitung membiarkan Sasuke larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Obito menengadah ke atas lebih tepatnya ke atap rumahnya. Ia mulai merengek menangis melihat sosok hantu yang duduk di atas atapnya.

"Kau siapa?" Obito tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan tenang lagi setelah ini.

 **ooOOoo**

Hidup Sasuke sedikit berwarna setelah bertemu dengan sosok hantu yang ia beri nama Naruto itu. Walaupun berisik, Naruto memiliki pribadi yang menyenangkan. Yah, lebih baik berteman dengan seorang hantu daripada dengan manusia-manusia munafik diluar sana.

"Dobe! Memangnya ada hantu yang bisa membuat suhu menjadi hangat." Sasuke mencibir saat Naruto mengikuti caranya menghangatkan wajah dengan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan. "Kau itu tidak pernah berbuat baik padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia meraih telapak tangan Naruto lalu digenggamnya di dalam kepalan tangannya. "Lihatlah, sepertinya aku mulai ketularan bodohmu." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Ini ajaib. Ini benar-benar hangat." Naruto berujar, ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia seperti merasakan hangat yang disalurkan oleh telapak tangan si raven.

"Oh yah? Ayo kita berfoto."

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Memangnya kau bisa tertangkap kamera? Kau tidak ingat kau adalah hantu Dobe." Bibir Naruto mengerucut kesal. Kenapa Sasuke jujur sekali? Setidaknya dia bisa berpura-pura saja tidak tahu.

"Mungkin foto akan hilang. Tapi lukisan tidak akan hilang." Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang saat Sasuke mengeluarkan buku sketsanya, Sasuke mulai menggambar wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum seperti yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau baru kembali kesini sekarang?" Iris _shappire_ Naruto berpenjar memperhatikan pemandangan danau didepannya, sementara Sasuke sibuk menggoreskan pensilnya di atas buku sketsa.

"Aku hanya merasa terusik bertemu hantu-hantu menyebalkan diluar sana. Setidaknya disini, aku punya teman yang melihat hantu juga." Sasuke menjawab tanpa berpaling.

Naruto menoleh menatap lukisan Sasuke yang sudah hampir selesai, "Teme. Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi karena kau kembali." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menoleh kearah Naruto, namun ternyata Naruto sudah menghilang meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Dobe." Sasuke bergumam pelan sebelum ikut beranjak. Ia akan menyelesaikan lukisannya di rumah saja.

 **ooOOoo**

Merasa bosan, Sasuke memilih untuk menonton tv bersama dengan pamannya dan juga hantu perawan yang dilihatnya di gudang dekat lapangan basket beberapa hari yang lalu. Sang paman mengecilkan suara membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membantumu kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Suara Obito meninggi mulai kesal dengan hantu perawan yang selalu tertawa menampilkan deretan giginya yang hitam dan keropos. Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

"Kira-kira siapa hantu itu?"

"Yang satu ini saja sudah hampir membuat kepalaku pecah, kenapa kau malah bertanya hal yang seharusnya kau abaikan?" Sasuke mendengus mendapatkan pertanyaan balik dari sang paman. Ia berbalik kembali memperhatikan layar televisi yang sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman.

"Dendam macam apa yang dimilikinya hingga ia bergentayangan menggunakan masker di sekolah." Sasuke bergumam pelan, ia sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Hey! Apa kau akan tetap...,"

"Naruto." Sang hantu perawan menyela omelan Obito. "Naruto siapa?" Obito menatap kesal sang hantu yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya belakangan ini. Sasuke membalikkan badannya menatap hantu perawan itu.

"Naruto? Siapa itu Naruto?" Suara Obito memelan.

"Dia si masker." Hantu perawan itu menjawab dengan suara kecil, terlihat sangat ketakutan."Kau tahu dendam apa yang dia punya?" Obito memutar otak bertanya pada hantu bodoh didepannnya.

"Dia...,"

"Yah?"

"Naruto."

"Aishhhh. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Obito mengumpat kesal, percuma saja berbicara dengan hantu perawan bodoh didepannya ini. "Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku tanyakan? Aku bertanya dendam apa yang dimiliki Naruto itu?"

"Dia...,"

"Yah?"

"Si masker." Sang hantu memutar jawabannya sendiri membuat Obito hampir kehilangan kesabaran. "Kau itu, buka rambutmu dan dengarkan baik-baik. Kau itu tuli atau apa?" Sementara sang paman sibuk memarahi sang hantu perawan, Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Naruto? Bukankah itu nama yang diberikan kepada sosok hantu berambut pirang yang ditemaninya belakangan ini.

 **ooOOoo**

Di sekolah yang sedang sepi karena pelajaran tambahan malam baru saja selesai, terlihat Karin. Salah satu teman Sakura, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lorong gelap berharap sedang tidak ada penjaga yang berkeliling. Di dalam sana, tepatnya di ruang guru, Nagato kekasihnya sedang mengambil ponselnya yang di sita.

"Kau mendapatkannya?" Karin berseru senang melihat ponsel perseginya ada ditangan Nagato. "Hey! Ada bayarannya." Nagato mengangkat tinggi tangannya agar Karin tidak bisa menggapainya dengan mudah.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan dikelas." Nagato menyeringai, ia segera menarik Karin menuju kelas kosong yang berada didekat sana. Mereka mulai berciuman, sementara tangan Nagato mulai melepas kancing kemeja milik Karin.

"Eughh. Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin pipis."

Nagato mendesis kesal, padahal ia sudah sangat bernafsu. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama atau aku akan melakukannya di toilet." Karin tertawa kecil, ia segera beranjak menuju toilet meninggalkan Nagato sendirian di dalam kelas.

Nagato yang merasa mengantuk lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Ia bersenandung kecil tidak sadar kalau pintu kelas sudah terbuka. Suara besi yang tergores dengan lantai menyadarkan Nagato, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Karin? Kaukah itu sayang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya kesunyian dan aura yang terasa sangat mencekam. Nagato berjalan kearah pintu hendak menyusul Karin. _Brugh—_ tubuh Nagato terhempas kencang kebelakang sebelum ia sempat menggapai gagang pintu.

"Siapa Kau?" Nagato berujar marah. Suara besi beradu dengan lantai semakin terdengar memekakkan telinga. Nagato berjalan mundur hingga terpojok di tembok. Matanya membulat melihat sosok didepannya. Sosok didepannya berganti-ganti dengan dua wajah beberapa detik sekali, laki-laki bermasker kemudian berganti dengan wanita berambut merah panjang.

" **Kau harus mati."** Sosok itu berujar dengan nada nyaring dan lantang sebelum menggayungkan kampaknya tepat di atas kepala Nagato.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Karin yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara ketukan di luar bilik toilet akhirnya keluar. "Nagato? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Karin bertanya dengan nada kesal karena ia merasa terganggu dan tidak jadi buang air kecil.

Namun tidak ada satupun orang yang ditemuinya membuatnya mengerinyit heran. Karin memeriksa setiap kamar bilik toilet dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Auara disekitarnya mulai terasa mencekam secara tiba-tiba. Karin menelan ludah, ia berjalan kembali menuju kelas mencari Nagato merasa kalau seseorang sedang mengintainya.

Dan benar saja, Karin mulai berlari menuju kelas mendengar suara langkah dibelakangnya. Anehnya saat ia berbalik ia tidak menemukan apapun. "Nagato?" Karin berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya namun yang didapatinya adalah kelas kosong. Karin mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan panik menghubungi temannya.

"Sakura? Tolong aku...," Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan sosok pirang yang memakai masker dengan kampak berlumuran darah ditangannya. Karin terlonjak menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku didalam kelas. Diterangi cahaya lampu dari luar gedung, Karin menahan nafas sejenak melihat sahabatnya, Ino yang di kabarkan menghilang duduk menggunakan masker yang berlumuran darah.

"TIDAK!"

Karin berteriak kesetanan, air matanya mulai menetes karena ketakutan. Dan sebelum ia sempat berteriak kembali, sebuah pukulan keras sudah membuatnya bungkam.

 **ooOOoo**

Sakura termenung di kelas. Ia terus memikirkan nasib kedua sahabatnya yang menghilang tanpa kabar setelah menghubunginya dengan suara panik. Tadi pihak sekolah memanggilnya untuk menanyainya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Hey!" Sasuke menyetuh pundak seorang siswa didepannya menggunakan pulpen.

"Yah?" Siswa itu berbalik.

"Kau tahu siapa Naruto?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura langsung bereaksi. Ia menatap tajam siswa yang ditanyai Sasuke itu.

"Naruto?" Suara siswa itu terdengar gugup. Ia sempat melirik Sakura dengan wajah ketakutan. "Dia bunuh diri beberapa waktu yang lalu." Sasuke tertegun.

"Bunuh diri? Apa kau punya fotonya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin melihat fotonya?" Sakura menyahut.

Sasuke berbalik menatap datar Sakura. "Hanya penasaran." Jawabnya dingin sebelum kembali berbalik. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri didepan kelas.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang memiliki foto Naruto?"

Suasana kelas menjadi hening sejenak, sebelum mereka kembali berkasak-kusuk mengabaikan Sasuke. Lain halnya dengan siswa yang duduk paling depan, siswa yang mempunyai tato segitiga di kedua pipinya itu menoleh kebelakang kearah Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam.

"Dia anak yang nakal. Jadi, aku ragu ada yang mengambil foto bersamanya." Sakura menyahut dengan nada tegas namun terlihat sedikit takut.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, sepertinya tidak ada yang perduli dengan Naruto.

 **ooOOoo**

" _Ini foto Naruto. Jangan memberitahu siapapun."_

Sasuke terbebalak sejenak melihat foto yang baru saja dikirim oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya yang ia tahu bernama Kiba. Sekolah mereka memang memiliki sebuah forum siswa yang memungkinkan semua siswa bisa saling terhubung walau tanpa meminta nomor ponsel masing-masing.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang mengumpulkan batu untuk di lempar kedalam danau. Ia dan Naruto sedang bermain melempar batu tanpa tenggelam dan terus memantul hingga jauh. Permaina anak-anak sebenarnya, hanya saja ia suka melihat wajah tan pucat milik Naruto berseri.

"Siswa yang bernama Naruto itu, apa kau tahu kenapa dia berakhir seperti saat ini?"

Naruto mengerinyit heran, ia menoleh kearah Sasuke kemudian membuang nafas layaknya manusia yang masih hidup. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Sampai sekarang, tidak ada seorangpun yang penasaran kenapa Naruto meninggal."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa?" Suara Naruto mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Itu karena mereka semua sudah tahu kenapa Naruto meninggal." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menoleh kearah Naruto. "Alasan kenapa hantunya Naruto gentayangan di sekolah menggunakan masker adalah...,"

 **ooOOoo**

Sasuke berlari kencang menuju dua orang yang tidak jauh didepannya, ia membuang tasnya lalu menarik Sasori dan memberinya sebuah bogem mentah. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" Sasori berteriak marah membalas pukulan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dan menarik Sasori lalu menghempaskan tubuh laki-laki itu di pagar besi pembatas jembatan. "Kalian telah membunuh Naruto." Sasuke melirik Sakura sebelum beralih kembali menatap Sasori.

"Apa? Naruto. Dia membunuh dirinya sendiri."

"Tidak! Naruto akan membalas kalian semua. Kalianlah yang telah membunuh Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian meraih tasnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura yang tertegun ditempatnya.

 **ooOOoo**

"Owh Sasuke? Kau tidak ikut pelajaran tambahan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir teras menatap pamannya yang sedang membuat pertahan jimat menghindar dari hantu perawan yang belum mau pergi dari rumah mereka.

"Ini adalah garis jimat. Tidak akan ada hantu yang bisa mendekatiku."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia menunjuk arah samping pamannya dengan dagu. "Apa?" Obito langsung menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk Sasuke dan tepat saat itu, sang hantu perawan muncul didepan wajahnya.

"Aishhh." Hantu perawan itu memakan kertas jimat yang sudah susah payah Obito buat membuat Obito melotot horor. "Kau memakan jimatnya." Hantu perawan itu terkekeh kecil sambil terus memakan kertas berwana kuning itu.

"Paman!"

Mengabaikan sang hantu perawan yang sekarang sudah duduk dipojokan, Obito mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disebelah keponakannya itu. "Kepribadiannya mungkin terbagi tepat sebelum kematiannya." Obito menjelaskan, jujur saja ia juga sudah mulai ikut penasaran setelah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa? Bagaiamana?"

"Kelainan kepribadian yang banyak bisa terjadi saat kepribadian yang asli tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit dan kemarahan, dan bersembunyi dibalik kepribadian yang baru. Faktanya ia merubah penampilannya dengan menggunakan masker, itu yang pasti menyebabkan pribadi Naruto menjadi dua." Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Obito belum pernah berbicara dengan nada serius seperti itu padanya.

"Hantu yang penuh dengan dendam harus dihentikan agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang jahat. Tapi, itu tidak mudah."

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Dan ternyata itu adalah Sakura yang sedang menuju rumah Naruto bersama dengan Sasori berdua. Obito langsung merebut ponsel Sasuke dan membaca pesannya. "APA? Apa mereka sudah gila? Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan datang kesana?"

"Aku akan pergi." Obito menahan lengan Sasuke menghalangi keponakannya itu pergi. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pergi kesana? Kau bisa saja mati."

Sasuke menghempaskan lengannya kesal. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau akan pergi kesana?"

"Pergi kesana? Aku membutuhkan peralatan pengusiran hantu. Dan aku belum siap secara mental. Aku harus menyiapkan diriku." Sasuke mendesis kesal. Ia hendak pergi namun sang paman kembali menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bawa belati ini bersamamu."

"Paman akan bersembunyi terus? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal buruk yang terjadi pada Naruto." Sasuke merebut belati itu sebelum beranjak pergi tergesah-gesah meninggalkan Obito yang terlihat menghela nafas panjang.

 **ooOOoo**

Di rumah Naruto. Sasori dan Sakura sudah masuk kedalam. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali hingga mereka harus menggunakan senter. Entah apa yang mereka cari. Rumah Naruto terasa sangat dingin dan gelap. Tidak ada penerangan apa-apa.

Sasori menelan ludah diam-diam. _Brugh... Brugh... Brugh... Brugh... Brugh..._ Pintu lemari besi tidak jauh dari mereka tergendor dari dalam dengan sangat keras. Pintu masukpun ikut tertutup membuat Sakura memekik.

Sementara itu senter yang di pegang Sasori tiba-tiba padam, tidak ada penerangan sama sekali dan sosok wanita berambut merah itupun muncul. Dialah ibu dari Naruto. Kushina. Kushina yang telah dirasuki sosok hantu jahat Naruto.

Dengan menggunakan kampak, Kushina mulai menyerang Sasori dengan membabi buta. Sakura menjerit tertahan melihat Sasori berlumuran darah menggunakan api kecil dari korek api yang dibawanya. _Brugh—_ satu serangan dan akhirnya Sasori meninggal dengan tubuh mengenaskan didepan Sakura.

"Naruto maafkan aku." Sakura meringkuk kebelakang, didepannya Kushina sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan kampak yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sakura terus meminta ampunan namun Kushina tetap bergeming, wajahnya beberapa kali berubah menjadi wajah Naruto yang menggunakan masker yang penuh dengan darah.

"Naruto, ku mohon maafkan aku." Sakura mulai menangis ketakutan, Kushina menatap datar gadis didepannya sebelum mengayungkan kampaknya hingga suara pekikan Sakura yang terakhir terdengar.

Sementara itu di depan pintu, Sasuke terlonjak sejenak mendengar suara Sakura. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu namun pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam. Sosok wanita berambut panjang keluar dari rumah itu dengan jalan seperti mayat hidup. Sasuke menelan ludah membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan bau menyengat darah langsung menyapa penciumannya.

Sasuke hendak pergi saat melihat jasad Sasori dan Sakura menggunakan penerangan ponselnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti melihat lemari besi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. _Krek—_ kedua pintu lemari itu Sasuke buka. Ia tertegun melihat sosok yang tengah duduk didepannya dengan mata terpejam dan mulut yang ditutupi masker. Ada begitu banyak bunga-bunga yang digantung disekitarnya.

Tangan Sasuke terulur membuka masker yang digunakan sosok pirang itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat jelas wajahnya. Dia adalah Naruto. Sosok hantu yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lirih bahkan bergetar.

 _ ***Flashback On**_

 _Brugh—Sebuah lemparan botol mengenai kepala Kiba. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Sakura dan kedua temannya, Ino dan juga Karin. "Sudah kubilang untuk membelikanku air minum impor, bukan air minum sampah seperti itu." Sakura mendesis marah, sama sekali tidak perduli jika yang dibullynya saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki._

 _Kiba menunduk meminta maaf. Ia segera mengambil botol air minum itu mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya yang terkena lemparan air botol. "Saya akan menggantinya." Kiba berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan pasrah. Siapa yang berani melawan wanita gila itu._

 _Sementara Naruto yang mulai tidak terima meihat sahabatnya diperlakukan tidak adil akhirnya melapor pada dewan kedesiplinan. Sakura di panggil ke ruang bimbingan bahkan mendapatkan tamparan dari sang wali kelas._

 _Sakura yang merasa tidak terima mengambil kertas yang ditulis oleh sang pelapor. Ia mencocokkan semua tulisan yang ada didalam kelas hingga menemukan tulisan Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, Naruto akan menggantikan Kiba menjadi budak."_

 _Rambut Naruto ditarik kesana kemari oleh Sakura. Ia tidak bisa melawan karena Sasori dan Nagato memegangi kedua tangannya. Lagipula, ia terlahir dengan fisik yang cukup lemah. Tidak bisa berkelahi layaknya laki-laki biasa. Tidak yang menolongnya ataupun memperdulikannya. Naruto hanya bisa menangis diam-diam saat rambutnya di bakar sebagian._

 _Wajahnya didandani seperti hantu dan mulutnya dipakaian masker. Naruto hanya pasrah, dirinya di ancam di bunuh jika ia melepaskan maskernya. Tiada hari tanpa pembullyan, Naruto hidup bagaikan di Neraka. Tidak ada yang menolongnya ataupun perduli padanya, bahkan Kiba yang sudah dibelanya mati-matian juga tidak perduli padanya._

 _Sang wali kelas yang marah melihat penampilan Naruto akhirnya melepas masker Naruto dan menyitanya. Sakura tersenyum sinis, ia menyeret Naruto kebelakang kelas lalu menginjak luka Naruto yang ada dilututnya._

" _Sudah kubilang jangan melepas maskernya. Kau benar-benar ingin mati."_

 _Naruto berteriak kesakitan, tidak ada yang perduli. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing seolah apa yang di alami Naruto adalah hal yang wajar. Hari itu Naruto pulang lebih awal dari biasanya, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi._

 _Esoknya, sang ibu mendapati Naruto telah meninggal dengan gantung diri di gudang._

 _ ***Flashback Off**_

Sasuke belum pernah menangis sebelumnya. Ia terisak pelan meraba wajah Naruto yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya. "Naruto." Sasuke berucap lirih. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa arwah jahat Naruto bergentayangan ingin membunuh semua orang yang telah melakukan hal yang tidak adil padanya.

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar Naruto. Ada sebuah potret diri Naruto yang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum dari samping. Yang menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah sebuah buku sketsa yang sudah lama dilupakannya sejak terakhir ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya.

Sasuke ingat. Anak laki-laki yang selalu menemaninya menggambar ternyata adalah Naruto. Ia tidak pernah tahu nama anak itu. Dan bodohnya ia melupakan mata indah milik Naruto yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lupakan.

Sebuah diary tebal kembali menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar dan menemukan di lembar terakhir, nama-nama yang telah Naruto bunuh. Masih ada satu yang belum tercoret dan yang terakhir itu adalah seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. Iris malam Sasuke membulat, ia langsung menghubungi pamannya.

" _Paman! Naruto akan membunuh semua siswa disekolah. Paman harus melakukan ritual penyebrangan arwah. Hanya paman yang bisa melakukannya. Di rumah Naruto, ibu Naruto masih mengawetkan jasad anaknya. Paman harus segera melakukannya."_

 **ooOOoo**

Di sekolah, semua murid yang mengikuti kelas tambahan masih terlihat santai dikelas. Mereka mendapat pesan kalau mereka harus berkumpul di perpustakaan. Dan disinilah mereka, sudah lima menit berlalu dan belum ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar mereka.

"Kalian semua. Keluar dari sini."

Sasuke muncul membuat semua murid menatapnya heran. "Cepat keluar. Semuanya keluar." Lampu perpustakaan tiba-tiba saja padam sebelum Sasuke sempat menyuruh satu orang pun keluar dari sana.

Semua murid mulai berseru panik. "Kalian semua kumpul ditengah." Sasuke memerintah dan semua murid terpaksa menuruti. Dua orang siswa sudah memeriksa pintu keluar yang ternyata terkunci. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara air yang seperti sedang di tumpah.

Salah satu diantara mereka menujuk kearah rak menemukan sang wali kelas yang sedang menumpahkan bensin di sekitar perpustakaan. Sang wali kelas melemparkan jergen bensin itu kearah murid. Ia berjalan pelan menuju para murid itu hingga cahaya temaram dari bulan menyinari wajahnya.

"Naru..Naruto." Wajah sang wali kelas berubah menjadi hantu Naruto yang memakai masker.

" **Kalian semua mengabaikannya saat kalian tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kalian semua sama saja."**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pematik api dan mulai menyalakannya membuat semua orang berseru panik. Sama seperti saat ia di _bully_ oleh Sakura dan kawan-kawannya, mereka mem _bully_ Naruto menggunakan pematik api. Membakar sebagian rambutnya dengan api hingga ia sudah seperti orang gila yang hanya punya sebagian rambut.

"Naruto maafkan kami." Salah satu dari siswa itu memohon dengan nada panik.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Naruto kau mendengarku. Kau bukan Naruto. Naruto dengarkan aku...," Naruto menjatuhkan pematik apinya, semua orang menutup tidak ingin melihat kemungkinan yang terjadi.

" **Matilah kalian semua."**

Tangan Sasuke terlambat menggapai pematik api itu namun tangan lain berhasil menggapainya sebelum pematik apinya menyentuh lantai. Pemilik tangan itu adalah sebagian arwah Naruto yang berhati baik.

"Hentikan sekarang juga."

" **Apa kau sudah lupa?"** Naruto menggeleng, "Mereka tidak bersalah." Arwah baik Naruto menegaskan.

" **Tentu saja mereka salah! Kau yang mengatakan itu, orang-orang yang menonton jauh lebih buruk daripada Sasori dan Sakura. Mereka yang sudah menontonmu dengan sebelah mata, bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan itu."**

Arwah baik Naruto terus menggeleng, "Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan." Serunya sebelum menghilang karena di singkirkan oleh arwah jahatnya sendiri. Naruto menggerakkan semua bangku dan melemparnya kesana kemari hingga kaca jendela pecah.

" **Aku tidak lemah lagi. Sekarang giliran kalian yang menderita. Aku akan mengembalikan semua rasa sakit yang telah kalian lihat selama ini. Betapa takut dan sakitnya aku, kalian akan merasakannya."**

"Sudah cukup!" Sasuke berlari cepat kearah sang wali kelas yang dirasuki oleh hantu jahat Naruto. Namun ia terlambat karena Naruto sudah keluar dari tubuh sang wali kelas dan pergi ketubuh yang lain.

"Kalian semua berpencar."

Sasuke menggerakkan kalungnya kesegala arah mencari arwah Naruto. Kalungnya berputar tepat di sebelah jendela, dan muncullah seorang diantara mereka. Dia adalah Kiba. Kiba menyalakan pematik api kembali dan kali ini Sasuke tidak akan kecolongan.

Ia mengeluarkan buku sketsa yang telah ia tinggalkannya dulu untuk Naruto. "Sasuke, aku sudah menunggumu. Terima kasih sudah kembali." Diam-diam Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan mematikan pematik apinya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Obito sedang melakukan ritualnya menggunakan jasad Naruto. Belati yang ada di saku Sasuke bersinar seperti pedang milik Obito. "Sasuke sekarang!" Obito berteriak berharap Sasuke mendengar dalam batinnya.

Kembali kesekolah, di waktu yang sama. Arwah Naruto keluar dari tubuh Kiba lalu menarik dirinya sendiri memeluk Sasuke, ia meraih belati itu untuk ditancapkan di dadanya. "Naruto!" Air mata Sasuke mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia menelan ludah merasaka tubuh Naruto bercahaya.

"Sasuke." Naruto menempelkan bibirnya selama beberapa detik diatas bibir Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memenuhi harapanku untuk kembali." Sasuke menggeleng membalas pelukan Naruto. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Sasuke kembali menggeleng keras.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan aku yang baru mengingatnya saat ini. Dikehidupan selanjutnya. Pastikan kau hidup terus disisiku. Aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu. Aku tidak membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun seperti saat ini."

Naruto tersenyum, iris _shapirre_ miliknya berbinar dengan indah. Perlahan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur. Arwahnya mulai memudar dari bawah ke atas menjadi partikel-pertikel cahaya, Naruto tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

Pemakaman Naruto dilakukan lebih layak. Semua teman-temannya datang ikut memberikan bunga di atas tumpukan tanah makam Naruto. Sasuke menjadi siswa yang paling terakhir meletakkan bunga. Disampingnya Obito tengah duduk terlihat sangat lelah karena sudah melakukan ritual pengusiran roh jahat dalam hidupnya untuk pertama kalinya selama semalaman.

Sasuke tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi atasnya yang putih bersih. _"Suatu hari nanti. Di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan terlambat lagi untuk mencarimu. Aku akan menemukanmu dan menjagamu. Membuatmu bahagia untuk selamanya."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."_

 **END**

 _ **Omake**_

"Hey! Kau sedang menggambar apa?" laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu menjauhkan gambarnya dari sosok kecil pirang yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia mendengus sinis lalu duduk dengan tenang setelah Naruto berhenti mengganggunnya.

"Sasuke, kau akan pergi ke Amerika?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa menoleh, ia sibuk menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas sketsa. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Sudah kubilang hari ini Dobe."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku punya nama Teme."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Lagipula, kau juga tidak pernah mau melepas topimu. Memangnya kau ini rapunzel yang menyembunyikan rambutmu?" Sasuke mencibir, ia memang tidak pernah tahu nama bocah disampingnya ini. Terlebih lagi ia sudah nyaman memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe.

"Sasuke! Ayo, sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Sasuke menyelesaikan gambarnya, diam-diam meletakkan buku sketsanya di dalam tas Naruto. "Aku pergi." Sasuke berlari menjauh menuju ibunya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil. Sementara itu, Naruto kembali mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir lapangan sekolah. Ia melepas topinya membuat rambut pirangnya menyembul.

"Kau harus ingat namaku Naruto." Naruto berteriak saat mobil yang membawa Sasuke sudah melaju pergi.

Ia menatap kepergian Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah, Naruto membuka isi tasnya untuk mengerjakan PR. "Owh. Ini buku milik siapa?" Naruto membuka buku itu dan ia baru sadar kalau buku itu adalah buku sketsa milik Sasuke. Ada begitu banyak gambar didalamnya dan gambar terakhir membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Gambar itu adalah gambar dirinya, dibawahnya tertulis huruf kecil.

" **Tetaplah tersenyum."**

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Film ini terinspirasi dari film horror korea dengan judul yang sama. Beberapa adegan didalam cerita saya ambil dari filmnya. Anehnya bukannya takut saya malah nangis nonton filmnya, abisnya sedih banget. Pelajaran pentingnya, yah STOP BULLYING guys. Mari kita hentikan perlakuan tidak adil itu. #SokBijak.

Sorry for typo. Saya sedang malas edit #Plakk

Last.. terima kasih yang udah mau baca. Ini pasti ngebosanin.. Kkkk...


End file.
